


Days We Dream Of

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ve been dreaming of this day for 80 years, and now that it’s really happening, Ladd doesn’t know how to feel.” Finally, Ladd and Huey can get married. Set after New York legalized same-sex marriage. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days We Dream Of

The Lives We Live-part 5

Days We Dream Of

2010

It’s Tuesday when the news finally gets to Ladd and Huey about what happened.

Claire tells them about it; well, sort of. He calls them up at 5:00 Tuesday morning, saying, “You two’d better turn your T.V. on right now! You’ll never guess what’s on the news!” He won’t quit bugging them until they do, so eventually Ladd gets up and turns the T.V. on and changed the channel to the news.

“Huey...” he murmurs, looking at the screen. “Look...” The raven-haired Frenchman slowly rises from the bed, eyes fixed on the screen. It reads “Same-sex marriage legalized in New York,” and the report on the screen is saying something, but neither Ladd nor Huey fully hear what she’s saying as they embrace, tears running down both of their faces.

“Finally,” Huey whispers, clinging tightly to his fiancé, “We can really do it now.”

 

They don’t get married until June of the next year, however. They wanted to wait until all of the chaos is over before they got married. When it really finally happened, it felt almost...unreal. Fairytale-like. They’ve been dreaming of this day for 80 years, and now that it’s really happening, Ladd doesn’t know how to feel. The ceremony feels like it takes way too long, and when they finally kiss it’s like the first time, and their guests cheer but all they hear is nothing excerpt the beating of each other’s hearts. When they dance for the first time as a married couple, Ladd remembers that day at the _Alvere_ when he first dance with his shy partner. Huey isn’t shy at all now has he puts his arms around Ladd’s neck and dances to that song, their song, and Ladd looks down at Huey and smiles.

“So how does it feel?” Ladd asks. “Mister _Laforet-Russo_?”

“Like a dream,” Huey sighs, smiling up at Ladd. “If it is, I don’t ever want to wake up.” The kiss Ladd gives him is a sign of his silent approval.

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s note: Well, here’s probably the fluffiest thing I’ve written so far. This is the sixth installment, and the next one after this will be Grandfatherhood. I hope you enjoyed this part. Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
